


重聚

by yvonnea



Series: Morocco trilogy [4]
Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnea/pseuds/yvonnea
Summary: 《Reconnecting》By LadyJacky 的翻译摩洛哥三部曲番外





	重聚

Reconnecting 重聚

 

Colin发现命运和他开了个天大的玩笑. 这就像是你的计划踢下楼梯, 然后穿着细高跟鞋在上面踩, 这样说来命运定是个女人, 这就可以解释为什么当Colin还是个孩子时, 他的母亲通常是会阻挠他的所有计划, 不过他的母亲与这次的事件无关  
Colin在南非的拍摄.......仅仅用了51天.......这离Jared开始拍摄还早了个月. 6月初Colin离开了非洲, 7月中旬Jared来到了非洲, Colin回到在美国工作, 讽刺的是, 这里是Jared的祖国. 在他踏上非洲大陆的时候, 上帝定在嘲笑他们, 也许他们曾经在什么时候在空中擦肩而过, 如果Colin知道的话，他会向窗外挥手的  
上帝继续嘲笑他很长段时间, Colin真的不想去猜他犯了什么罪才配得上这切  
“你打算在那儿躺整天吗?”Eamon从他身上跨过, 把啤酒放在Colin的头上“你为什么不打开那该死的空调呢?”  
现在是八月, Colin在家呆了几个星期，他正在拍摄的电影《the New World》的片场不需要他. 他脸朝下趴在客厅的地毯上, 头靠在胳膊上, 面前的笔记本电脑打开着. 天气很热，很不舒服，但Colin不在乎, 他不喜欢空调, 他喜欢皮肤接触真实空气的感觉, 而不是人工冷却的循环风  
“你会克服的”Colin含含糊糊地说, 他听见Eamon坐在他身边, 当他放下瓶子时, 瓶子落在地板上的声音  
“该死的, 我会, 因为如果你不打开它，我很快就要走了”  
Colin什么也没说, 他的头很痛, 他的鼻子擦在两臂之间地毯上, 闻起来有淡淡的浆果香味. 他不想再看他的笔记本电脑了  
“所以呢? ”Eamon沉默了片刻“你收到他的电子邮件了吗?”  
“是的”Colin咕哝道“不过，我现在不想看”  
Eamon又沉默了, Colin深深地叹了口气, 他的肋骨压在地板上隐隐做痛, 他打算在背部受伤之前赶快爬起来  
“我已经八个月没见到他了”Colin说“八个月, 而且到冬天电影首映礼之前可能都见不着”  
“你们俩都很忙”Eamon安慰地说“你们还没能抽出时间在起, 但会见到的”  
这算不上什么安慰，Colin也不确定这是否重要. 他有个装满信件的行李袋, 还有三倍于信件的电子邮件, 在今年的大部分时间里，他的手机账单够他飞到巴哈马了. 但随着时间的推移, 电子邮件和电话的数量减少到每周两到三次, 信大概个月来次. 他们的工作地点不定, 这不足为奇. 世界在前进，他们也在前进  
Eamon说“最重要的是，你们对彼此的感觉还是样的”然后他柔声说道“你还是这样觉得的，不是吗?”  
Colin叹了口气, 看着电脑. Jared的名字还在标题栏旁“嘿，我有消息要告诉你……”那个没打开的小图标闪烁着  
“我厌倦了在笔记本电脑前打飞机”Colin又把前额贴在胳膊上  
“这并不是关于性的”Eamon嘲笑道“我的意思是, 你们不是不能在别的地方得到性, 这不是关于情感吗? ”  
没错, 这与性无关. 但他们致认为，既然没有机会见面, 如果不让自己的性需求在别处得到满足，那将是荒谬的. Colin做了些尝试, 发现他不能接受和男人睡在起, 他告诉了Jared. 然后找过几个女孩, 都是逢场做戏, 没什么值得记住的  
“结束了”Colin轻声说“已经过去几个月了, 我们渐行渐远了”  
说出来很伤人, 他已经想了好几个星期了. Jared现在看起来像是场梦, 个由像素和墨水组成的神话故事. Colin唯能证明他存在的证据就是贴在镜子上的打印出来的照片和任何人都能写出来的信件. 甚至在电话里听着Jared的声音，Colin有时会想他是不是在做梦，他听到的的声音跟那个遥远的人联系不到起  
“Colin，除非你愿意，否则切都不会结束”Eamon说“爱是种永不消逝的东西”  
Colin又重重地叹了口气, 他必须离开地板. Colin伸出手, 关掉他的笔记本电脑.  
Eamon清了清嗓子“你不看他的邮件吗?”  
“总是样的”Colin抬头看着他, Eamon总是把发型保持的和Colin相似, 他的头发现在和Colin的Colin的长度致...尽管他是接的, 不过没有Colin的那么黑, 他把头发已经染成金棕色了“他有部新电影, 他在写歌, 他还在考虑去巡演, 我待会再看”  
门外的汽车声吸引了他们的注意“Francisco回来了”Eamon说  
搬到伦敦住的Francisco或多或少成为了Colin家庭的员. 他在都柏林的时间和在伦敦的时间样多, Colin的母亲和姐妹们把他当成了只流浪的小狗. Eamon说他总是在那里帮助她们，开车带她们四处去. 他通常都住在Eamon家, 他甚至和Eamon起在学校里做个节目  
Colin不知道Eamon和Francisco之间的关系. Eamon没跟任何人说, 甚至也没跟他说. 这让Colin知道里面有什么深奥的东西，Eamon不想用言语来玷污它。Colin不知道他们到底是朋友、恋人还是别的什么人, 没有任何暗示  
Colin站了起来, 背部和肋骨的疼痛让他畏缩, 在地板上躺这么久不是个好主意. 他慢慢地站了起来, 发现高处的空气比地板上要热得多, 也潮湿的多, 他想也许该把空调打开  
在去门口的路上，Colin在镜子前停了下来，看着他贴在镜子上的Jared的照片, 切都像场梦  
“你妈妈让我给他送来了整袋东西!”Francisco正向Colin的门口走来, 穿着运动短裤和个黑色的背心, 他的头发快长到肩膀的位置了, Colin怀疑他是想把发型弄的像Eamon样, 很快他们就会像那三个火枪手了, Francisco肩上背着个大包淡绿色的纸尿裤, 怀里抱着他的儿子James  
James被送过来在Colin家待几天, Colin把他放在奶奶家呆了天. Francisco主动提出把他送过来, 这样Colin就不用穿过大半个城市去接了.  
“过来”Colin把James接过来. 他半睡半醒，吮着手指, Colin看得出他母亲把他收拾过了, James那满头乱蓬蓬的头发梳理得整整齐齐, 穿着件可爱的短裤, 而且干净得无可挑剔  
“我去拿那包东西”Eamon边迎出来边问Francisco“在哪里?”  
“在后座”Francisco把纸尿裤递给Colin, Colin把James带到间放着婴儿床的房间, 里边还有个风扇. Colin喜欢热着, 但他不会让孩子遭受同样的折磨  
James整个下午都在睡觉，这 证明他的妈妈那天早上直带着他的儿子玩, 也意味着今晚很难让他好好睡觉了. 她送来的袋子里有些Colin和Eamon的婴儿时的衣服, 他们看的笑个不停  
“这是你的”Francisco说, 这时Colin把件蓝色的小t恤举到Eamon的胸前“这是你的颜色!”  
“看这个, 我觉得粉红色更像他的颜色”Colin笑着说  
“这不是你的口水兜吗?”Eamon举起个小围嘴, 上面有只小兔子“我想你现在仍然需要它, 看看是否合适”  
Francisco留下来和他们共进晚餐, Eamon最终赢了, 他打开了空调，理由是烹饪会把这个地方变成桑拿室. 在炉子旁,Colin边搅拌着Francisco在做的海鲜饭, 边向他诉说他为什么整个下午都闷闷不乐  
“你知道”Francisco轻轻地说“我已经有三个月没和乔纳森说过话了, 没有电子邮件，没有电话. 但我知道这无关紧要”他抬头看着Colin，他的黑眼睛在炉子上方的灯光下闪烁着“无论发生什么事，我们的心都将永远联系在起, 这种联系不会因为你们有段时间没有见面就消失..........”  
Colin想, 他的话解释了很多事情“那么，你和乔纳森.........”  
“很难定义这是什么”Francisco的声音仍然很柔和, 他回头看了看正在煮饭的锅“有时候, 分类并不容易, 我相信Jared也是样, 但你不需要个标签去理解它”  
Colin想问他是不是和他哥哥上床了, 他可能会告诉他. 但Colin仍然觉得问这个问题是不太合适, 尤其是在Francisco这么说之后  
James在晚饭前就起床了, Colin知道晚上要把他弄回床上就难了.他的母亲为他的公寓配备了婴儿防护设备, 但蹒跚学步的孩子拥有神奇的能力，他们钻到大人根本意想不到的地方. 那天晚上, Colin瘫在沙发上喝着啤酒, 他因追赶James而筋疲力尽，又因为说“不”而喊哑了嗓子！James现在平静地坐在房间的中央, 建造了座高塔, 每隔段时间, 没有什么明显的原因，他会仔细研究块积木, 然后把它扔到咖啡桌下. Eamon坐在椅子上, 盘着腿喝啤酒. Francisco坐在另张椅子上，边喝着啤酒，边看着James  
“你知道，我快四十岁了”Eamon惆怅的说  
Colin躺在沙发的那头，在那里他可以看到镜子，他呆呆地盯着镜子，啤酒放在胸前“你还有几年的时间”  
“是的，但是，我肯定不会再年轻了”Eamon深深地叹了口气  
“你要退休吗?”Colin看着他  
Eamon傲慢对他笑了笑“我不是在说这个, 蠢货”  
“在孩子面前不要说脏话”Colin说. James又朝咖啡桌下面扔了块积木, Colin认为他看上去垂头丧气的  
“我说的是孩子”Eamon说  
Francisco挑起眉毛，喝了口啤酒。Colin皱了皱眉，回头看了看Eamon  
“什么，你想要个孩子?”  
“是的! ”Eamon防备的说“这看起来很奇怪吗? 在我生命中的某个时刻，我想要体验父亲的感觉? 我是说，你做了，那并没有杀了你。在我看来, 这让你成为个更好的人”  
“嗯”Colin耸了耸肩，回头看了看镜子，手指懒洋洋地滑过他的啤酒瓶“有个孩子, 然后找个合作伙伴. 拿个杯弄点精子进去, 找个愿意帮你生的女人”  
“我甚至不需要个合作伙伴”Eamon说“单身父母不是犯罪”  
“不，但是很难, 和别人在起更容易, 看看我们妈妈就会知道”  
“那么，你为什么不出去找个人结婚呢，既然这看起来很容易?”Eamon听起来很恼火  
“如果你真的想要，它就会发生”Francisco说, 几个月来，他直扮演着“提供明智建议的人”的角色. 看着现在的他, 很难相信他曾经是那个站在雨中站在都柏林街道上的可怜人  
“是的，很快就会发生的, 我开始认真考虑这个想法了以”  
Colin哼了声“看在上帝的份上, 男人在六十多岁的时候还能当父亲, 你有时间”  
James又掷出个积木, 发出声尖叫, Colin把这看作是该睡觉了的信号  
Colin走到镜子前，把Jared的照片指给James看. 那是在泰国照的, Jared的头发很长, 脸上带着温柔的微笑.“Jared”他指着照片慢慢的说, James吮着手指，睁大了眼睛，很感兴趣地看着它“他有最漂亮的笑容”Colin轻声说，用手指在Jared的脸上画了个心形“现在他不在了”  
“不在”James抓着他的手指, 用脚踢着Colin的身体  
Colin把James放到床上不久, Eamon和Francisco就离开了. Colin关了空调，打开卧室的窗户，然后自己上床睡觉. 他想把他的笔记本电脑连接起来, 但他没有力气了, 他今晚不想躺在床上念着Jared. 明天, 明天他会读邮件, 处理所有这些事情  
Colin满身大汗, 趴在床上, 试图强迫自己在自怜自艾占了上风之前先睡着

 

声巨响把Colin吵醒了, 他从枕头上抬起头，抬头看着床头柜上的钟, 红色数字显示是2:38。他汗湿的头发贴在脸的侧，他把头发扒开  
他站在昏暗的卧室门口望去, 想知道是不是James醒了, 他在某个时候踢掉了床单, 房间里的空气闷热, 他的皮肤被汗水浸透. 他坐起身, 仔细地听着. 不是James, 这是前门的声音, 现在轻轻地关上了. 要不是知道不止个人有他前门的钥匙, Colin可能已经被吓到了  
“Eamon? ”他声音沙哑的喊道. 他的第反应是不是出了什么事儿了, 为了以防万, 他从床头柜上摸索着找个空啤酒瓶. 他从床上滑下来, 慢慢向门口走去. 他听见客厅里有人走动的声音, 他用汗湿的手掌抓住啤酒瓶的颈部, 另只手摸到走廊的开关, 打开了灯  
面对突如其来的光亮, 他瑟缩了下，举起手挡住眼睛. 不管是谁, 这个人走到客厅门口, Colin发现来人比Eamon矮, 身材纤长  
Colin瞪大了眼睛，啤酒瓶掉到了地上, 他只是盯着  
Jared站在门口, 穿着褪色的牛仔裤，米色的t恤和运动鞋。他肩上挎着个棕色的行李袋, 他的头发已经能垂到肩膀上, 围绕着他的脸，浓密的刘海垂到他的前额, 他的眼睛在走廊的灯光下闪闪发光, 个神话突然惊人地变成了现实  
他们只是对视了很长段时间，James房间里风扇的微弱声音填补了沉默  
“你收到我的邮件了吗?”Jared柔声说。  
他的声音把Colin从恍惚中拽了出来, 他试了好几次找不到自己的声音“没有, 我的意思是收到了, 但我没读, 还没来的及”  
Jared只是盯着他, Colin说不出自己的感受, 各种复杂的情绪交织在起  
“我应该离开吗? ”Jared试探着问“我以为你会喜欢惊喜，但是..........”  
Colin两步就冲到Jared面前, 这几个月来他们相隔千里. Jared的行李袋从肩上滑落, 掉到地板上, Colin用嘴咬住他的嘴唇, Jared的手臂搂住了他, 手指滑过他汗流浃背的背部  
“告诉我你是真的”Colin低声说, 他的拇指在抚摸着亲吻之后Jared湿漉漉的嘴唇, 他们的脸相隔几英寸. Colin是颤抖的“告诉我你真的在这里。”  
“我在”Jared的声音很紧绷，眼睛又大又亮“我真的在”  
八个月的分离烟消云散, Colin发现, 他们最后次见面时那种激烈感情丝毫没有改变, 只是被埋在了其他东西下面. 他觉得自己就像个傻瓜, 竟然会觉得感情会不在了  
“我们应该谈谈”Jared轻声说, 他的手仍然放在Colin的背上，靠近肩胛骨  
“我们谈得够多的了”Colin把额头贴在他的额头上, 他可能闻起来像个动物，但他不在乎“我们直所做的只有交谈”  
Colin受够了文字....写的、打出来的或说出来的, 他转过身来，关上了走廊的灯，把Jared拉进了卧室  
“Colin”Jared气喘吁吁地说. Colin已经在拉他的t恤了, 他想知道他记得的东西是否还在, 想重新发现他忘记的东西  
Jared弯下腰, 把运动鞋脱下来扔到地板上. Colin耐心地等着, 然后等他站起来, 再次抓住他的t恤的底部, 把它拉了起来  
Jared满头大汗......不像Colin那样汗流浃背, 但温暖而真实. 他的手在Colin的手臂和肩膀上徘徊, 他们的胸膛紧贴在起, Jared举起手, 穿过Colin湿漉漉的乱蓬蓬的头发  
“你的头发”Jared气喘吁吁地笑着，嘴巴还紧挨着Colin的“这是真的吗?”  
“有些是”Colin用手指穿过Jared的头发, 像他记忆中的样柔软, 像丝缎样“你的短点”  
“你看过我的照片”  
“那和你就在我面前不样”  
他们停了下来，凝视着对方的眼睛. 从窗户射进来的光线在Jared的眼睛里闪烁, Jared轻声地说“是的, 那不样我很抱歉, 我应该.........”  
Colin用另个吻封住了他下面的话, 他的嘴又软又暖  
“什么也别说”Colin挣脱开小声说“别说话”  
Jared只是盯着他, Colin用手指拨弄他的头发“碰我下”Colin低声说，感到绝望，几乎要爆发出什么可怕的情绪“只是碰我.......”  
Jared碰了碰他，指尖轻轻滑过他的皮肤，越过他的手臂和肩膀，直滑到他的胸部和腹部. Colin开始解开Jared的牛仔裤  
Colin不确定他是真的很饥渴或者只是单纯的想要触摸Jared的身体, 只是想摸摸他，看看他，被他抱着. 亲密感似乎比性都重要, 他抚摸着Jared的每个部分，感觉着他，最后确信世界上有个Jared，仍然是他的. 这不仅仅是性，这是种重新连接........种对他内心黑暗太久的地方的点燃. Colin抱着他，只抱了他几分钟，他们之间的热度让他们更出汗了，Colin想他这辈子从来没有过这么好的感觉. 他紧紧地抓住他, 他能听到Jared的喘息声在他耳边, 他并没有试图挣脱, 只是像Colin样紧紧地抱着  
“我也想让你碰我下”Jared低声说“碰我”  
Colin用手抚摸着他，亲吻着他裸露的肩膀，然后他第次感到兴奋的火花，在他的心底里慢慢地散发出暖意。他抓住Jared的牛仔裤, 把它拉了下来, 他穿着纯白色的内裤，Colin也把内裤拉了下来，把两条内裤都压在膝盖上, 他们之间潮湿的空气中弥漫着麝香的气味，这使得火花迸发出火焰.  
Colin说“这比在电话或电脑前打飞机好多了”他把手滑过Jared的臀部, 虽然Jared胖了些，但他仍然很苗条，很瘦. 他增加的体重刚好能让他的棱角变得柔和些, 让他看起来丰满些. 自从拍完Alexander the GreatColin的体重也增长了. Jared把根手指勾在Colin短裤的松紧带上, 用力拉  
“还用你说”Jared喘息着“我想让你把手放在我的分身上”  
Jared的分身开始变硬 , Colin用手包围着他的分身, 这八个月来渐渐迟钝的感觉又回来了.....他是多么喜欢男人的身体. 围绕着这个想法的所有不安和恐惧都随着记忆消失了, 谢天谢地, 它们还没有回来  
Jared把Colin的短裤拉了下来, 掉到了地板上. Jared的裤子还在膝盖上, Colin想让把它拉下来, 但也想继续抚摸他的分身, 硬硬的包裹在他手中  
“我差点忘了你他妈的有多性感..........”Jared的手指掠过Colin的腹部, 直滑到他的腹股沟, 他的分身正在慢慢变硬“天啊，这里真他妈的热”  
“是的,它是”Colin的分身抽搐了下, 他向前倾着身子，亲吻Jared。他的嘴唇因出汗而咸咸的。当Colin退开时, Jared轻轻地抓住Colin的手腕, 把手从他的分身上拉来, 现在已经完全硬了. Jared弯下腰, 脱下他的牛仔裤和内裤，还有他的袜子  
Colin等着，抚摸着他的头发，不想和他失去接触. Jared把衣服扔到边。Colin正要把他拉回床上，Jared却跪了下来, 床底铺着块地毯, 他跪在了上边. 他抓住Colin的臀部，抬头看着他, Colin粗重的喘息  
Jared的手心满是汗水, 抚过他的分身, 他在过去八个月里对任何事情的反应都没有如此强烈. 是的, 他的性欲曾被唤起过, 但不像这样, 硬得如此之快，如此之彻底，以致于很疼  
“Jared，他妈的”Colin呻吟着  
Jared的手掌握住他分身的顶端, 把它包裹在潮湿温暖之中. 然后用他的嘴代替了手, 比刚才热得多, 也好得多  
Colin没有意识到他有多想念那张嘴, 直到现在包裹着他, 滑到他身上. 这比他有过的任何该死的幻想, 任何肮脏的电子邮件或激烈的电话交谈都要好. 他把手指插在Jared的头发里, 失去了平衡感  
“让我坐下”Colin气喘吁吁地恳求着“我喜欢你做的事, 但我不想摔在你身上”  
Jared松开嘴, 向后退, 他抬头盯着Colin，舔着他的嘴唇，吮吸着他的下唇. Colin把短裤彻底扒下来, 走回床前, 重重地坐下来，凝视着Jared  
Jared没有起身, 只是在地毯上爬了过来, 在半明半暗的光线照在他的身体上, 这景象使Colin的分身抽搐起来  
“天哪，我想你了”Colin低声说  
“我能看出来”Jared的手又绕着他的分身, 捏了捏  
Jared再次吞下他的分身, 慢慢地晃着头，让他感觉到. 他的手指在Colin汗津津的大腿上抓着, 从他的喉咙发出柔和的声音, 沿着Colin的分身振颤. Colin又把手指插进头发里, 向后靠在胳膊上, 他的脚趾蜷曲在粗糙的地毯上. 他告诉自己不要射, 现在还不要射  
Colin把手从Jared的头发移到他的脸上, 他发现这是个很奇怪的时刻，情绪难以控制. 他的手指抚摸着他的下巴，感觉着那里那层多刺的胡茬，然后又摸到了他的脸颊，感觉到它随着他的动作而起伏. 从他身上倾泻而出的快乐是如此强烈，Colin想把他拉起来，捧着他的脸，遍又遍地亲吻他  
“不要整夜这样做”Colin低声说“我想要的不止这些”希望他能在他射之前停下来  
Jared吮吸了几下, 然后把嘴挪开, 用手指搂住底座. 他抬头看了看Colin, 然后慢慢地用沿着他的分身从底舔到顶端.这个过程中他直没有中断他们的目光接触, Colin觉得自己快要哭出来了  
“Jared........”Colin颤抖着, 抚摸他的的头发、肩膀和脸, Jared用鼻子蹭他的手掌.  
“我在这儿”他低声说着, 贴着Colin的身体挪了上去  
躺在床上，满身大汗, Colin再也找不出话来. 他想抚摸到Jared的每个部位, 他的腿缠在他身上, 手四处抚摸, 嘴巴贴在脸上和脖子上. Jared的呼吸急促, 他扭动着身体回应Colin的触摸, 交缠在起  
Colin调整他的臀部, 把他的分身贴着Jared. Jared发出声轻柔的喘息, 往后推. Colin摩挲着, 寻找着感觉, 渴望着能融化他体内八个月的冰霜的热量  
“你有小心吗?”Jared问道, Colin舔着他的下巴, 舌头擦过胡茬, 然后是嘴唇, 品尝着自己的麝香味“我有些避孕套”Jared低声说  
“我有, 如果你相信我的话”Colin低声回答“你呢?”  
Jared犹豫了下, Colin胸中隐约流露出丝担忧, Jared轻声说“自从你之后，我就没和任何人睡过觉”  
Colin惊呆了, 盯着他看了会儿“可是你.......我们同意.........”  
“我知道”Jared伸出手抚摸着他的脸颊, 他们在闷热的黑暗中呼吸急促“我不会因为你做了而生气, 我只是选择不去做”  
Colin想了下, 他是不是在开玩笑, 但他的神情很严肃. Jared凝视着Colin, 他的脸半掩在黑暗中, 他的眼神是真诚的  
“可是已经八个月了!”Colin难以至信的说  
Jared轻轻地哼了声“可能和你想的不样, Colin, 人们长时间不做爱, 并不会死的”  
Colin不知道说什么好, 这个发现使他震惊,把他 固有的信念夷为平地. 他回想起自己给Jared发电子邮件或者在电话里告诉他自己和别人睡了, 他未试图隐瞒这件事. 现在想来, Jared从来没有告诉过他和别人有染, Colin直以为他只是不想说  
“天哪，我现在觉得自己是世界上最大的混蛋”Colin说着, 分身耷拉到边, 完全失去了冲动  
Jared撑着身子, 倾身靠着Colin, 用手指抚摸他的嘴唇, 低声问“Colin，你爱我吗?”  
Colin已经克服了对’爱’这个字的恐惧, 他会打在电子邮件的结尾, 在挂电话之前说. 他说了很多次，写了很多遍, 意义渐渐变得空洞. 现在这个字背后蕴含的深刻感受又回来了“是的, 我爱”他低声说  
“和你睡过的女人呢，你爱她们吗?”  
Colin吞了吞唾沫“不, 边都靠不上”  
“我这是我需要的”Jared用拇指在嘴角处抚摸着“就是这样”  
“但你所做的又说明了什么, 与我相比? 这么长的时间你没有染指用任何个人?”  
“每个人爱的方式都不样”Jared低下头, 用嘴唇擦着Colin的嘴唇“那并不代表你爱的比较少, 你对此感到不安的反应说明了切”  
“Jared...........”  
“分开八个月后, 我们现在就在这儿谈这个吗?”Jared轻声说, Colin抬头看着他, Jared温柔地微笑, 让人安心  
Colin把他拉近, 他们的皮肤贴在起摩擦, 在接触的那刻他的冲动又回来了. Colin知道这是他想要的，需要的, 没有什么比这更重要  
“今晚我们之间不会有任何隔阂”  
热度在逐渐拉升, Colin感官集中在Jared的身体, 世界上的切都随之而消失了. Jared爬到他身上, 他们的臀部在起磨擦, Jared的嘴贴在他的嘴上. Colin吮吸着他的舌头, 用手指抚摸着肋骨, 感觉着光滑皮肤下的坚硬角度  
“我们需要点东西”Colin嘟哝着说“我没有.....我直没和男人.......”  
“我的包里有油”Jared说“我去拿来”  
“希望, 你真的有? ”Colin笑着看他爬下床, 在灯光下从窗前走过. 穿过房间的阴影，就像Colin经常在梦到的那样  
“应该有”Jared消失在走廊里, 他的包还在客厅的地板上, 声音传了回来“找到了”  
他拿着瓶东西回来, 当他爬回床上时, 从瓶子里传出微弱的晃动的声音. Colin伸手去接, 用拇指在盖子上滑动, 想看看盖子是怎么打开的, 瓶口上有个翻盖  
“我需要点准备”Jared轻声说“我很久没有做过了”  
Colin使劲咽了口唾沫, 想着Jared做了什么......或者没做什么. 想到有那么几个晚上，当他们没有交谈的时候, 他甚至怀疑Jared是否想到过他. 他展现出的那种奉献精神不是Colin应得的. 实际上, Jared愿意付出的大多数东西, Colin都觉得自己配不上.  
当Colin把油涂在他的手指上时, 散发出淡淡的油腻的气味. 他发现Jared里面又热又紧，就像他记得的那样. Colin在他的脖子后面吻了下，品尝着他的汗味，听着他在枕头上的喘息声。过了会儿，Colin伸出手指，又加了些油，想要确保他的舒适  
“我太想这个了”Jared叹了口气“哦”他重重的喘息, 当Colin重新插进手指时，他浑身阵战栗. 把臀部拱了起来  
Colin让他趴着帮他准备, 不想在做爱时让他脸朝下. Jared翻了个身，把膝盖抬起来，他的脚在Colin的髋骨上找到合适的位置. 他拿起油, 慢慢地涂在Colin的分身上. Colin颤抖着，抽搐着，双手撑着身子. 空气中弥漫着油、麝香和汗水的味道  
Jared正抬头盯着他, 眼睛睁的很大, 眼睛看起来更深邃. Colin弯下身子，热情地吻了他. Jared放开他的分身, 翘起臀部  
“我准备好了”Jared低声说  
Colin在滑进他身体那刻觉得自己要死了, 他几乎忘记了那种感觉，而现在这种感觉又回来了. 他咬紧牙关，尽量不叫出声来, Jared屏住了呼吸, 当Colin完全冲过进他的身体时, 他终于发出了声长长的、低沉的呻吟  
“上帝”Jared在他下面蠕动着, 喘息着“啊.......”  
“疼吗? ”Colin用尽全部的意志力保持不动, 全身颤抖  
“只有点点”Jared低声说“我不会有事的, 继续”  
他们做了些调整，些尝试, 但最终找到了个舒适的位置. Colin尽量靠近Jared的身体, 把胳膊支在床上, Jared的腿缠在他的腰上, 脚贴在Colin的脊椎底部. 他们俩都汗流浃背, 很难保持住姿势, 但还是成功了  
开始的时候很慢，很激烈，很热. Colin并不着急, 他想尽可能长地去感受Jared, 无论是在里面还是在外面，紧紧地抱住他. Jared的呼吸急促, 不时在Colin的耳边发出的轻轻的呻吟. Colin也在呻吟, 他的嘴唇擦着Jared的脸和脖子, 偶尔他舔舐或亲吻, 但大多数时候他仅仅是为了呼吸他......那可爱的，独特的气味，那是Jared. 他太想念这切了, 他的眼睛浮起湿意, 为了不让眼泪掉下来, 他不得不闭上眼睛  
Colin的兴奋感非常强烈, 他坚持了尽可能长的时间，慢慢地和Jared做爱. 中间有段, 他甚至停了下来, 紧紧地抱着他，感觉着埋在他身体里的感觉. Colin直在颤抖, Jared的手懒洋洋地放在他的背上  
“我喜欢这样”Jared低声说, 他的呼吸使Colin的耳朵发痒“当你在停在我身体里的时候, 当你颤抖着还要停下来的时候”  
Colin以前很讨厌这样做, 但现在他不那么介意了. 他把额头贴在Jared满是汗水的肩膀上，试图让自己平静下来，但没有用. 他的身体开始想要更多, 想要鼓励他再次移动  
Jared抬起臀部“操我吧, Colin”他低声说“停的时间太长了”  
Colin欣然答应了, 使劲地吻着Jared，双手紧抓着肩膀, 节奏越来越快，直到Colin把他撞到床头板, 压到床上. Jared高声尖叫, 呜咽的呻吟着. Colin使劲地吮吸着他的舌头，也在呻吟着. Jared的指甲戳进了他的后背, 拱起臀部, 让他插的尽可能地深  
Colin很快就快要射出来了, 这也是他开始节奏很慢的原因, Jared抚摸着他的脸，轻声呻吟着，Colin颤抖着，几乎抽搐着，阵令人眩目的快感涌向他. 他想控制自己的不要叫的太大声, 但最后还是发出了声刺耳的、令人窒息的喊叫  
“Colin”Jared呻吟着，用胳膊搂住他, Colin剧烈地颤抖着，他下半身的痉挛逐渐减弱. 他死死咬住下唇, 疼得厉害  
Colin从他身上滚下来, 两人都汗流浃背, 热的不行. Colin想去开空调, 但站不起来. 当Colin从Jared身体里滑出来的时候, Jared呻吟着, Colin开始从上往下舔舐Jared的汗水, 他还没射  
Jared喘着气，抓住Colin的头发, 把分身顶进Colin的嘴里, 麝香的味道在Colin的嘴里蔓延. 他紧紧抓住Jared的臀部，快速地晃着头. Jared扭动着，扯着他的头发, 尖叫着, 呻吟着  
“Colin!”Jared粗重的喘息, 声音是绝望的. Colin觉得他的脚在他的身体两侧乱踢“哦,上帝! 来了!”  
他的高潮来得相当猛烈，扭动着，抽搐着, 抽动的非常厉害, 射的很多, Colin不得不在全部射出来前赶紧躲开, 他快窒息了. 在Colin捂住脑袋之前, 股精液射到了他的脸上.  
不是每件事都是完美的. Colin笑了，坐在Jared旁边，用手指擦脸“我想你射到我的头发里了”  
“对不起”Jared咕哝着, 声音里点歉意也没有  
Colin把手指舔得干干净净, 喜欢品尝Jared的味道, 他几乎忘了有多好吃. 他扑通声倒在床上，他们并排躺在闷热的黑暗中，气喘吁吁  
“天哪, 你们家就没装空调吗?”Jared问道  
“有, 我去打开”Colin说  
“你是要节约能源吗? 还是你在适应你正拍摄的电影? 我应该戴上假发，让你叫我Pocahontas吗?”  
“天哪，我好想念你的挖苦”Colin笑了  
就在这时，传来声古怪的, 哀怨的哭声. Jared撑着两肘撑着坐了起来, 动作快得Colin都笑了, Jared惊恐地朝门口看去“什么.......?”  
“那是James”Colin坐起来，爬下床“他要这儿呆到周末, 你的尖叫声可能把他吵醒了”Colin试图在黑暗中找到自己的短裤，James的哭泣声变得急促“我来了，我来了!”  
“我尖叫? ”Jared笑道“你为什么不告诉我他在这儿?”  
Colin在床底下找到了他的短裤，开始拉上“没有合适的时机, 我可不想操你的时候和你谈我儿子”  
Colin走到厨房，从冰箱里拿出瓶奶，用微波炉加热. 当Colin这样做的时候，James愤怒地哭嚎着，显然他的速度不够快. 刚听到微波炉的哔哔声，哭声就停了，Colin想知道他是不是又睡着了  
但当他沿着走廊往回走的时候, 发现房间里的灯亮着, 当他走到门口, 看到Jared俯身在婴儿床上，只穿了内裤，正忙着换尿布  
Colin走到婴儿床前，皱着眉头，拿着瓶子“你在哪儿学的?”  
Jared朝他笑了笑, 他的脸涨得通红，头发乱蓬蓬的“Shannon的女朋友生了个孩子”他低头看着James, 把尿布包好“不是Shannon的, 但她总是带它过来, 她教会我的”  
Colin忍不住笑了, James看到Colin手里的瓶子，愤怒地大叫声，伸手去拿. Colin把奶瓶递过去“你最好乖点, Jared对你真好, 居然给你换你的脏尿布!”  
James把奶瓶塞进嘴里, 又拿了出来“再见”他对Jared说, 然后又开始吮吸  
“啊, 真可爱的, 我本以为他说的第个词应该是’whisky’”Jared朝他笑了笑. Colin站在那里，喉咙哽住了  
“来”Jared把湿漉漉的尿布扔到了Colin的手里, 对Colin做了个鬼脸“你可以把它处理掉”  
“多谢了”  
把James放到婴儿床睡下, Colin处理了尿布, 打开空调. 他躺在床上, 等着Jared清理好自己, 当他回来爬到Colin身边时，Colin伸出只胳膊搂住了他  
“那么, 你见到我很高兴?”Jared轻声说  
“你以为呢?”Colin把Jared的头发从额头上拨开“你打算住多久?”  
“个星期”Jared笑了“如果你读了那封邮件，你就知道了”  
“我厌倦了电子邮件, 我希望你回到我的生活中”  
“我会的”Jared凝视着他的眼睛说“从现在开始，我们要做个约定. 我们每个月至少要见次面，哪怕只能有两天. 任何地方都有飞机能到, 我不知道为什么我们这么傲慢”  
“也许这样我们才能知道”  
“知道什么? ”Jared稍稍抬起头, 挑了挑眉  
“我们是不是足够强大, 可以坚持到底”Colin目不转睛地盯着他  
Jared躺回枕头上, 温柔地微笑着“我认为我们成功了”


End file.
